Deleted Scene
by fokkusu94
Summary: You know how John Smith never tells Pocahontas that he loves her in the movie? Well, for whatever reason, the writers left it out. This is that scene.


Deleted Scene

_You know how John Smith never tells Pocahontas that he loves her in the movie? Well, for whatever reason, the writers left it out. This is that scene. _

Pocahontas sat on the flat base of wood in front of Grandmother Willow. She was waiting patiently for John to come and visit her again, but as he took longer, and longer, and longer… she began to get nervous. She sat in front of her grandmother, stroking her braid slowly to calm herself. She was, for once, completely alone. Her grandmother was off in the spirit realm. Miko, Flit, and that dog… oh yeah John called him Percy, were off in another part of the forest, and it was nice.

Accept for the fact that John was late…again.

Pocahontas sighed and began to unwind her hair, pulling out the tangles with her fingers and reaching in her bag for her comb, when she heard a twig break. She twisted back around quickly to see him standing there, looking slightly disheveled as he shook the leaves and twigs out of his hair.

Pocahontas's face broke into a bright smile at the sight of him, and her suppressed giggles caught his attention. He smirked back at her as he brushed his hair one more time and said "Well, hello to you too."

"Don't worry, you're not the only one having a bad hair day," Pocahontas said back as she grabbed the comb she had been looking for and pulled it out of the bag.

"What?" John said as he climbed up on the platform, "You have a bad hair day? That's not even possible." He did a double take as he saw the comb go through her hair. "Is that a comb?"

"Yes it is." Pocahontas said with a weird look at him. "How else am I supposed to keep my hair glossy and smooth?"

"Oh I just thought it came naturally." John quipped back as he sat down beside her.

"Comb my hair for me." Pocahontas suddenly said, turning her back to him.

John didn't question the action, and spread his legs so that she was settled closer to him. He took the offered comb, found it surprisingly smooth to his touch, grabbed a section of Pocahontas's hair and yanked.

"Ow! Gently, please," Pocahontas yelped.

"Sorry! Sorry," John replied, quickly making his strokes softer. He began to rhythmically comb through her hair, and he found the job almost as relaxing as Pocahontas did having it done to her. He saw her shoulders drop as he continued, slow, and languid, with the comb.

As he brought his fingers after the comb through her ebony hair, he heard her sigh and he felt his shoulders drop too. The simple action of going down over and over again... it was peaceful.

The forest was peaceful. The water around them was clear; the sounds were a quiet background, and John found that he welcomed the silence compared to the constant noise that his male companions made back at camp.

As he continued his motions, he thought to himself that he wouldn't mind staying like this for a long time. Just combing her hair, Pocahontas's hair. It carried the scent of the forest with it. Pine needles, clear water, and… was it possible for sunshine to have a smell?

John's eyes grew more lidded as he thought about it.

"_Yeah, I wouldn't mind doing this every day." _

He combed again.

"_Or, every night maybe, when it was time for us to go to sleep. Right before we slept, I could get the comb out of the drawer, and while she sat on the bed I,"_

John jolted out of his musings, but kept combing. To say that he was startled was an understatement.

"_Was I just thinking about a future with…?"_

He looked at Pocahontas for the first time, really looked. He noticed the graceful slope of her neck and shoulders. The way that her elegant legs were cast out in front of her. He thought about her eyes, so strong and defiant, and determined, yet kind and full of a youthful vigor that made him want to run laughing through the forest with her. He had already done that once anyway, who knew what those eyes could make him do? And her lips, always full and…

John felt a pleasant warmth filling his cheeks as he mused.

"_I love her eyes." _He suddenly thought.

"_And I love her smell." _He caught himself as he started to lean in closer, backing up, his strokes slowing down.

"_I love her energy, the way that the forest almost sings with her. I love her kindness to me. I love how her hand felt in mine when she stepped out of her boat. I love how she wasn't afraid to speak her mind. I love her laugh. I love…"_

Pocahontas turned her head to John after he had stopped, and found him with his eyes lidded. She frowned slightly in puzzlement, and John saw her bottom lip pucker out ever so slightly.

"John?" she said lightly.

His right arm then crept around her waist and pulled her back flush against his chest. Pocahontas squeaked at the sudden action and then felt his lips tickle her ear as he whispered.

"I think, I love you."

Pocahontas froze. John took his left hand and began running his fingers lightly through her hair as his lips brushed her cheek.

"_I love you. I love you. I love you."_ It repeated in Pocahontas's head as he continued to whisper it along with his feather light kisses.

John could hardly believe it himself, but he was going along with it. Saying those words brought an odd sort of happiness into the left side of his chest, and he was pretty sure he didn't want it to go away.

"John!" Pocahontas said in surprise when he boldly kissed her neck.

Suddenly, she was lying on the wood with John above her. She was terrified that he was going to hurt her, violate her, but that didn't explain the fluttering that was in her stomach as he looked at her.

At her expression, John suddenly became unsure, and stayed there looking down at her. Her hair was in a fan behind her, and her arms were above her head, slightly short of breath. It was the most provocative pose he had seen her in, but he wanted nothing more than to hear those words said back.

Pocahontas saw the extreme warmth in his eyes and knew that he was sincere, even though his gentle blue eyes had darkened slightly. When his eyes became searching and almost scared, she felt her heart squeeze.

She brought her hands up to his cheeks and smiled gently as she said,

"I think I love you too."

John felt himself being slightly pulled as their lips met halfway. The kiss wasn't fierce, but it wasn't a gentle greeting either. Every time their lips met again they stayed together for a fraction of a second longer. Each time they parted, it seemed too long to them. John was just about to kiss her neck again when he heard a voice.

"Well don't mind me here, just keep on ravishing her!" Grandmother Willow said irritatedly, with a frown on her face.

John turned a healthy shade of red, and Pocahontas quickly covered her face in shame. He swiftly got off of her and helped her up. He said goodbye to her and Grandmother Willow, and stiffly began the trek back to camp. Pocahontas's hand remained slightly suspended in the air; she had felt the lingering squeeze he had given her, and it reassured her. She held that hand in her other and brought it close to her, looking down at it, until her thoughts were interrupted.

"Well goodness gracious, I didn't know that you were that frisky child. You can't go to the spirit world for two minutes without two children getting all hot and bothered!"

"Grandmother Willow!" Pocahontas sharply said back, embarrassed as her old grandmother laughed out loud.

* * *

Lol yeah! So, I was just thinking the other day that Pocahontas (the movie) is SUCH A TROLL. It is the Ultimate Disney troll because of the amount of love and emotion that they put into the characters. Then you go to history class one day and Bam! you learn the truth, Pocahontas was like twelve. I don't know about you guys, but I was heart broken when I found out. I still hate the producers for doing that to me to this day. As a result, I decided that we needed some fluffy fluff love for these two, because they are just beautiful.


End file.
